The War has just Begun
The War has just Begun 'is the Final case in Code 124 and sixth case in Dimbolone Created by AlternativeEnoch Plot Last Case, Chief John ordered The Player and Ronald to go in Mindana Mines to search the Magnolia Flower because that's the cure for Veronica's disease, After an hour they arrived in Mindana Mines but they saw a body in the entrence it was Maros Ruct so the body send to Anna, After Hours of Autopsy, Anna told that Marcos was burned to death by a Frying Pan The Killer is Maggie Politor Maggie said that Marcos is an irresponsible teacher because during Marcos class, Marcos just let the students play,draw,run or whatever the students do, so one afternoon Maggie talk to Marcos is to teach not to do nothing but after a few days Marcos class dosen't improve so Maggie said that Marcos decide to quit because the salary it so low, but one night Marcos disguise as a security guard to steal all of school's finace when Maggie caught Marcos running the street, so Maggie just murder Marcos for the peace of the school Judge Trevor sentenced Maggie For Life. After the trial Veronica was cured but Chief John ordered Veronica to rest for a few days. Stats Victim * Marcos Ruct (Found Dead at Mindana Mines) Murder Weapon * Frying Pan Killer * Maggie Politer Crime Scenes Suspects Zarrah Pulip Science Teacher * Suspect have watched Reversal Murders * Suspect knows Advance Algebra * Suspect plays Blockcraft Ricka Rlone English Teacher * Suspect have watched Reversal Murders * Suspect knows Advance Algebra * Suspect plays Blockcraft Roman Ephisathis Math Teacher * Suspect have watched Reversal Murders * Suspect knows Advance Algebra * Suspect plays Blockcraft Maggie Politor Principal * Suspect have watched Reversal Murders * Suspect knows Advance Algebra * Suspect plays Blockcraft Margo Estern Guidence * Suspect have watched Reversal Murders * Suspect knows Advance Algebra * Suspect plays Blockcraft Killer's Profile * Killer's Blood Type is A- * Killer have watched Reversal Murders * Killer knows Advance Algebra * Killer plays Blockcraft * Killer Eyes is Yellow Steps Chapter 1: Welcome to the Mine * Investigate Mindana Mines Entrence (Clues: Victim's Body,Tissue,DVD) * Autopsy Victim's Body (12:00:00) * Examine Tissue (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (7:00:00) (Killer's is A- Blood Type) * Examine DVD (New Suspect: Zarrah Pulip) * Talk to Zarrah * Investigate Street (Clues: School Finace,Frying Pan,Math Book) * Analyze School Finace (4:00:00) (New Suspect: Ricka Rlone) * Talk to Ricka * Analyze Frying Pan (6:00:00) (Murder Weapon: Frying Pan) * Examine Math Book (Killer knows Advanced Algebra) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: Murder Cycle * Investigate Grade 4 Room (Clues: BFF Barclet,Notes,Chicken Wings) * Examine BFF Barclet (Clues: Signature) * Examine Signature (New Suspect: Roman Ephisathis) * Talk to Roman * Examine Notes (Clues: Arabic Notes) * Analyze Arabic Notes (6:00:00) (Killer have watched Reversal Murders) * Examine Chicken Wings (Clues: Faded Cookie) * Examine Faded Cookie (New Suspect: Maggie Politor) * Talk to Maggie * Investigate Teacher's Table (New Suspect: Margo Estern) * Talk to Margo * Go to Chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3: End of the Murders in Code 124 * Investigate Green Gate (Clues: Game cover,Camera) * Analyze Game Cover (5:00:00) (Killer plays Blockcraft) * Ask Maggie about the Game Cover * Ask Margo about the Blockcraft * Analyze Camera (9:00:00) (Killer's Eyes is Yellow) * Arrest Killer * Go to Long Bad Luck 6 (3 Stars) Long Bad Luck 6 * Ask Zarrah what she needed * Investigate Mindana Mines (Clues: Zarrah's Phone) * Examine Zarrah's Phone * Give back to Zarrah her Phone ('Reward:Teacher's Uniform) * Question Ricka what is Cartoon World * Investigate Teacher's Table (Clues: Notebook) * Examine Notebook * Give back to Ricka her Notebook (Reward:25,000 Coins) * Ask Margo if she needed anything * Investigate Green Gate (Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo * Give Back to Margo her Family Photo (Reward:Cookies) * Go to Next Case In Cartoon World (4 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases